Halloween
by Pan Son Brooke
Summary: Aiko, mirai and Gohan are going places on Halloween, enjoy


**This idea randomly popped into my head late at night, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**What day is it?**

Gohan, Aiko and Goten were walking into the door of Capsule Corporation. Aiko was giddy as could be and said excitedly to Mirai, "What day is tomorrow?"

"October 31," he said plainly.

"You seriously don't know?" Gohan asked, startled.

"IT'S HALLOWEEN, DUMB ASS!" Aiko yelled before he could respond, waving her black ponytail behind her.

"Hello! Grew up in a world where the androids destroyed everything!" he pointed out.

"Oops, sorry, but we need to go!" she said as they rounded up Goten, who was spray painting the GR with Trunks.

THE NEXT MORNING

Aiko was just pulling on the cape to her female princess sayian armor, courtesy of Vegeta, when Gohan walked in wearing his Piccolo costume. Goten bounded in wearing a Vampire costume with perfect make up done by their mother.

"Looks like we're ready!" she said as they all jumped out the large window and flew to the Satan residence.

Videl came out before they could even knock wearing a skimpy witch costume with long sleeves and a strange black web-like cape. It made Gohan drool and Goten look at her funny. She took off into the air and was followed closely by the rest of them to C.C.

Mirai and Trunks were waiting outside in their costumes. Mirai had his long lavender hair tied back in a ponytail, sayian armor, and a cape that went down to his ankles.

Trunks was dressed exactly like his best friend, right down to the makeup. He smiled when he saw the approaching group and flew up to meet them.

"We match!" Aiko told her boyfriend, who kissed her in response.

"Well, it looks like you two are finally being true to your heritage," Vegeta said, sounding generally happy, witch was very rare.

"Ah, no. Its Halloween!" Videl explained to the sayian prince.

He grunted and continued to walk away and look for the GR that Bulma hid somewhere.

"Nice costumes, guys!" Bulma said from inside, waving.

"Thanks, but we kinda need to go!" Aiko said and flew up in the air. Everyone else quickly followed.

"Be back by 6!" Bulma called and Gohan gave her a thumbs up to show he had heard her.

The boys all had their very large sacks filled with candy, Goten and Trunks struggling to carry them.

The last house before they went to the party was white, with a busted in door and windows. The garage was pulled up and there was no light whatsoever any where in the yard or house.

The boys were more than eager to go up while the girls were a little careful. A tall man with a ski mask and chainsaw jumped out, scaring the girls so bad they jumped behind their boyfriends.

"Chickens!" Trunks taunted, only to get hit in the head twice by Mirai and Gohan. Aiko cautiously peeked out from behind Mirai, who was laughing his head off.

"Humph!" she said, crossing her arms angrily.

"S-Sorry," the man managed between laughs.

She ignored him along with Videl, who was equally angry. Once the boys got their candy they flew upwards and continued to C.C, forgetting about the man, who fainted after seeing the sight and eventually convinced himself it was a dream.

18 was dressed as an evil princess with Krillin as her evil prince, bulma was in a witch costume a little longer than Videl's but not by much, red accents instead of gray, and no sleeves or cape. Vegeta was in his sayian armor looking grumpy; Piccolo was in his normal outfit as well.

Goku was in a vampire costume similar to the little devils, wile as Chi-chi was in a Vampiress costume. The two younger boys ran off in search of food while the elder sayians began to talk with Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goku, 18, and Krillin.

"Nice costume," Bulma told Aiko and Videl, she then did a twirl while saying, "Wadda ya think of mine?"

"I like it Bulma, its perfect," Videl told her while Gohan nodded in a agreement.

The song 'Lets start a Riot' by Three days grace came on and Aiko began to sing along under her breath.

"If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up." She stopped only when Mirai pulled her onto the dance floor quickly followed by Videl and Gohan, and they literally danced the night away.

When it was time to go things got a little more interesting, Trunks had found a few wine coolers that had been left unattended. Both of the Chibi's were extremely drunk.

"Gah! Get Over here Goten!" Gohan yelled at his little brother who he had been chasing for over and hour.

Aiko laughed and she powered up and caught the 8yr old in 10 seconds flat. "Now wouldn't that have been easier?" she asked her Twin.

He began to grumble and continued the entire flight to the son residence. Gohan took Goten from Aiko and went to their room.

"Happy Halloween," She murmured before falling asleep in her bed, still in the armor and cape.

* * *

_**You guys are lucky I decided to re-write this, I accidentally lost it the first time because of my computer.**_


End file.
